This invention relates generally to wheeled baggage items having towing handles for rolling the baggage along the ground, and more particularly, to retractable towing wheel assemblies for towable baggage.
Various types of bags, from luggage items to briefcases and backpacks, now include wheels and a towing handle which allow the bags to be pulled along a surface rather than being carried above the ground. The towing handle is typically located on an end of the bag opposite the wheels, and the bag is pulled along the ground in an inclined position. Such towable baggage items can be very convenient and are now popular. Retractable wheel systems have also been developed for such towable bags, although improvements are desired.